1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computed tomography (CT) apparatus of the type having apparatus with an apparatus part that rotates during the operation of the CT apparatus, a detector system arranged on this apparatus part for the detection of measurement data, and components for the generation of image data from the measurement data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such apparatuses, for example, can be X-ray CT apparatuses wherein an X-ray source lying opposite to the detector system is arranged, the X-ray source transirradiating an object that is to be examined from different angles. The measurement data that are thereby obtained by the detector system are supplied to components for the generation of image data, which are stationary with respect to the rotating apparatus part, as in the case of a CT apparatus disclosed in German OS 197 27 219, via an appropriate data transmission path that can function without physical contact, optically or inductively for example, but it can also operate using slip rings. High data transmission rates occur on the order of magnitude of 100 Mbit/sec. In order to guarantee a correct data transmission under these circumstances, a significant technical and financial outlay must be expended.